


How To Fix A Cold

by Bakageta



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, Sickfic, but it's just a cold, covid is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakageta/pseuds/Bakageta
Summary: “Can’t you do anything about this?” Eddie groaned after a particularly violent sneeze nearly made him knock his laptop off of their little kitchen table.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84
Collections: SYMBRUARY





	How To Fix A Cold

**Author's Note:**

> For Symbruary days 5 & 6: hurt/heal
> 
> Thanks to sajastar for betaing!

“Can’t you do anything about this?” Eddie groaned after a particularly violent sneeze nearly made him knock his laptop off of their little kitchen table. His irritated throat then sent him into a coughing fit that drove Venom further down into his intestines. Their host’s jarring coughs and sneezes didn’t hurt Venom, but they jangled through the symbiote’s substance in a distinctly uncomfortable way.

 **No.** Venom tried to stay still. Their host’s body had become unpleasant overnight, especially his respiratory pathways. Eddie’s nose was swollen and congested with mucus as his body reacted to something Venom couldn’t quite detect. He did not need them making him nauseous on top of everything else. Even if Eddie deserved it for eating only toast and oatmeal for breakfast.

“No?” Eddie asked after he stopped coughing. “You can’t help a cold?”

 **No.** Then Venom realized that Eddie didn’t mean the temperature. **What do you mean by cold?**

“You know like a cold,” Eddie failed to explain. “It’s a virus.” His second attempt wasn’t much better. Venom couldn’t help thinking of the illness that all the news people were worried about. They hadn’t thought much about it. They only knew that it was the reason that Eddie did all of his work in their apartment instead of just most of it and that it was why they had to act like a mask when they went outside. 

“S’not covid,” Eddie corrected after another sneeze, stopping Venom before they could start searching for more information in his memories. “I looked up the symptoms while you were sulking about breakfast, and they don’t fit. I’m pretty sure it’s just a cold.”

 **Should we ask Dan?** they wondered. Dan knew more about fiddly human body things than Eddie did.

“Not really his specialty, but we can ask him after his shift if you still want to.” Eddie refocused on the article he’d been working on before his sneeze had distracted him. It seemed like, without explaining what he wanted, Eddie had decided they couldn’t help. Venom pushed out of his belly so they could ripple with annoyance without making their host’s stomach upset.

 **“Can the internet tell us how to fix a cold?”** They blocked Eddie’s view of the screen with their head.

Eddie briefly looked up at the ceiling and then back at them. “Not in the way you want, probably.”

 **“Let me look.”** Venom turned to the computer and grabbed the mouse with one of Eddie’s hands

“Hey, quit it.” Eddie took his hand back. “Unless you can eat every single virus in me, I don’t think you can fix it.”

 **“Then why would you ask me to fix it?”** Venom asked as they turned back to face Eddie again.

“I didn’t--I meant symptoms. Normally I’d take cold medicine, right?”

A quick look at Eddie’s memories revealed that he had taken the last of his cold medicine before they bonded over a year ago. They had apparently been lucky enough to not get sick since then. **“And you are out of medicine because you are a loser.”**

“You’re supposed to be nice to sick people--but yes.”

 **“I am sick too.”** If Eddie was sick, then Venom must also be sick. **“Do not ask me to do impossible things when we are sick.”**

“I wasn’t asking that,” Eddie insisted. “I wanted to know if you could be like cold medicine so we don’t have to feel so cruddy. I’d get medicine, but I don’t want to go out sick and have people think I’m a plague rat or something.”

 **“Oh.”** It was possible, Venom decided. The virus was too small for them to eat without damaging the surrounding tissue, but manipulating the swelling and mucus shouldn’t be too difficult in comparison.

Delicately, Venom sent a branch of their mass up Eddie’s back, just beneath his skin to avoid tickling his lungs into another round of coughing. It took a careful shift of fluid gradients, but Venom was able to reduce the swelling in Eddie's nose and throat and soothe the irritation in his throat. Their reward was a sudden flow of cool, dry air and the subtle relief of breathing. Venom would have to maintain their fix--it went against the human body's natural processes in a way the rapid healing of broken bones and open wounds did not--but they could already tell that Eddie was more comfortable.

 **“Done,”** they announced.

“Done?” Eddie inhaled through his suddenly cleared nose. “Huh, thanks. I guess I don’t need that medicine after all.”

 **“Of course not.”** Venom shifted to drape themself over Eddie’s shoulders and rumbled contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment or kudos!
> 
> If you wanna chat, I'm on [tumblr](https://bakageta.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
